Heretofore, there have been proposed various types of control switches for adjustable automotive mirrors. As disclosed in, for example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,698,463 and 4,698,464, such switching device has a structure comprising plural fixed contacts disposed on a printed circuit board (will be referred to as "PCB" hereinafter) formed on a substrate mounted in an enclosure, plural resilient, conductive, arcuate bridge-shaped members slidably disposed on the PCB and of which the opposite ends are used as moving contacts to electrically connect certain ones of the plural fixed contacts to each other, plural actuators corresponding to the bridge-shaped members, of which one ends are in contact with the sections near the ends of the bridge-shaped members while the other ends are exposed outside the upper section of the enclosure, and disposed movably in a direction perpendicular to the PCB, and a square push plate disposed above the enclosure and supported on the exposed other end of the actuator In such switching device, the push plate has four sections carrying markings for tilting (up and down) and turning (right and left), respectively, of the mirror surface to be adjusted in posture. When the driver of the car presses any of these four sections of the push plate by finger, a corresponding actuator is moved, thereby deforming deforming resiliently a corresponding bridge-shaped member to electrically connect corresponding fixed contacts to each other In the switching device of this type, plural arcuate bridge-shaped members are provided of which the opposite ends are used as moving contacts, and each of them is resiliently deformed by a corresponding actuator to provide a switching. At this time, the ends of the bridge-shaped member slide while being in surface contact with the PCB or fixed contents, so that sometimes the moving contacts do not smoothly move or a poor contact occurs between the moving and fixed contacts due to any mechanical fatigue of the bridge-shaped member material or to any abrasion of the contacts.
The present invention has an object to overcome the drawbacks of the switching devices of the above-mentioned type by providing a switching device excellent in operability and durability and in which a contact is positively made between the fixed and moving contacts.